Jib-Jib
| sampleimage = | skill = 1 | stamina = 2 | attacks = 1 | weaponused = | habitat = Caves, Hills | numberencountered = 1-2 | type = Animal | reaction = Average | intelligence = Low }} Jib-Jibs are a type of Animal in the Fighting Fantasy franchise. Origins and Distribution Jib-Jibs are strange creatures that inhabit the hills of Low Xamen in Kakhabad. They make their homes in dark caves - 625 near undergrowth and the source of the vegetarian food. Since they have no effective means of digging themselves a shelter, they choose any convenient cave, which can vary greatly in size. - 14 Their reputation, thanks to inquisitive scholars, has reached far and wide because of their unusual defense against predators (see Special Abilities, below). - 286 - 388 For this reason, a number of establishments - like the Port Blacksand Merchants' Guild - use these creatures as living alarm systems. - 398 Thus, Jib-Jibs are not limited to their native Low Xamen and have been exported far and wide for their voices. However, it does not appear that they are indigenous anywhere else but Low Xamen. A Jib-Jib was also encountered in a cabin of the Twice Shy, the Riddling Reaver's sea going vessel, off the coast of southern Allansia. This particular creature belonged to the Genie that controlled the navigation of the ship, and was his "beloved pet" which the genie himself described as his companion. - 101-104 The knowledge of Jib-Jibs as far away as Allansia was also demonstrated by Zharradan Marr's successful experimental attempts to turn Rats into Jib-Jibs using his particular brand of magic, Marrangha. - 121 Description Jib-jibs are shy and secretive creatures. They look like a small ball of fur no bigger than a cabbage - 589 balanced on two stumpy legs with large feet. Their small eyes are set just above their disproportionately large mouth. They have no teeth or claws. They are vegetarians, living on small bushes and plants by sucking the juices and nutrients from them. Special Abilities Physically, the Jib-Jib is no match for the many potential predators that live off smaller and less defensive creatures. However, it has evolved a very effective defence with its tremendously loud voice. When danger threatens, the Jib-Jib will howl an "unearthly, ear-splitting wail" - 71-72/?? intended to frighten predators into thinking a much more imposing beast has made the sound. - 123 The volume is usually quite tremendrous, hence its earlier descriped use as a guard pet. - 222 - 106 Once a threat has passed, the Jib-Jib is capable of calming down very quickly and even falling to sleep within a minute or so. Further Notes *"To have the mind of a Jib-Jib" is a saying used in some parts of Titan to infer that someone or something is stupid. - 158 *Steve Jackson cites this creature as being his favourite across all the Fighting Fantasy books.25th Anniversary Edition of - p.222 - 7 See Also References Category:Mammals